Disney Adventures with Destiny Hope
by beyoncelovah
Summary: destiny hope goes on adventures and spies on disney princesses and people. she sees them off camera. keep reading for more
1. Chapter 1

ever wondered what disney people do once the movies over and they're married and stuff? well i did so i wrote story about it. heres my story!

BTW I'm 13 so please be nice! i really tried my best this time! with the other fanfic, i wasnt being serious but I'm being serious with this one and I'm trying the best i can! i love this story and disney so i tried my best, give tips but dont be mean! thank you!

so hello, my name is destiny hope. I'm 22 years old. I'm obsessed with disney movies even though I'm too old according to my mom. i used a magic thing to get into the scenes of the movies and watch what the characters do off camera. i could see them and walk up with them, but i was like a spirit. i could walk through things and spy on people, but they couldn't see me. i get to see disney on the othe side of the camera. this is the story of disney people behind the camera/ when the story is over. please keep reading to see it

lets start this whole thing out with my fave movie, the little mermaid! I love that movie! it changed my life and it inspires me so thats where im going first! :) I'll be pat of their world, with magic! lol

please keep reading! thanks bae!

WARNING: HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE SCENES AHEAD, PLEASE ENTER AT OWN RISK. also trigger warning due to sex.

I TRansport into the movie and i saw ariel and eric right there. i try to say hi but they did not hear me. they just lay there. she is a mermaid for now. she has a tail. like a fish.

i looked at them as they smooched. they seem to like each other. then her tail turns into legs. she is naked from the waist down. eric stares at her like a perv. he touches her boobs and she gets an orgasm. she sounds like a dolphin when she orgasms.

**…WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

after they were naked, then ariel and eric started to…..well, yeah. i watched them.

"eric, what are we doing?" ariel asked.

"having sex," he said.

"what is that?' she said confused, (cuz mermaids have fins and they can't do it).

"let me show you" he said. he then put it in. she screamed really loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" she yelled.

"its how we make babies" said eric. he was so cute with black hair and bleu eyes. i was jelous of ariel, he was so hot.

"no! thats not how you make babies! first i lay eggs and then you do something and then babies are made!"

"thats how its made for mermaids obviously my dear ariel," he said so handsome.

"i'll have sex with you!" i said without them hearing me.

ariel looked scared. for a bit, i thought that she heard me but then she said, "eric, i need a bit of time to get used to this new concept."

"yeah sure my pet," he replied lovingly.

WTF? she had eric and she wanted to WAIT! I was so mad i left and went to see the other disney couple i wanted to see. I went to see hercules and his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so only adults read this because it has sex in it! also trigger warning due to sex scenes.

so anyway, one day i use magic and I'm seeing hercules and meg. they're on top of a could because he's like a god. they are wearing really nice clothes and togas and greek wedding things. then they started to get naked. in the bed.

hercules sprawled out on top of the brown haired lady while she went spread eagle.

"i heard your a god but you gotta prove it baby," she said.

hercules looked nervous because he was a virgin. "yeah sure babe." he said with a gulp.

this was gonna be hot, i just knew it.

he put his log into her cooch and it got all wet. liquid burst everywhere, like gallons of it. they made love in the liquidity and she screamed and he was "oh oh oh" and he grunted. he went in and out as if it was exercise. he worked harder than when he was practicing being a god. his weiner got stronger and stronger with each thrust.

"be careful honey, or I'm gonna break you in half!" he warned his lady. she was just moaning in reply.

"Im gonna take the risk because i love you so much!" she yelled.

'ok" he said. then he kept going. they screamed and moaned and then she got an orgasm. they were all sweaty afterwards.

"your definitely a god honey bun," megara said.

"thanks" he said. then they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: bitches, shut up, I'm old enough to write about sex and I'm using capitalization and punctuation now idiots so STFU. You're just jealous that I'm so good at writing things and you suck balls and I hope you fucking die I got a fucking PROOFREADER YOU FREAK

And he sat on top of her while she rode him. It was hot and fur got all over her . I saw them kissing. Suddenly they looked at me and I knew they could see me and stuff.

"Who the fuck are you?" The best said.

"My name is Destiny Hope Cleopatra," I said, "I have brown hair, emerald green eyes and high cheekbones and big lips. I love to sing and dance and paint. I have tons of friends and I love disney movies. I used a spell so I could look at you guys once you got married." (See? Fucking description for you complainers!)

they looked shocked. I had a lot to explain to them about my powers.

"Just sit down and let me talk"

"JUST STEP INTO MY OFFICE KID!" The beast said all angry and stuff. I got scared but the three of us went into his office. Belle came with us not saying anything becuase she's a woman.

5 HOURS LATER...

"look it's b

ecuase I love you all!" I said

"WHAT?! Ur saying it is becuase we are part of some kind of movie? What the fuck is a movie?"

"Look, it's just...it's just that I like love you and stuff..." I said.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY OFFICE!"

AN: I WILL ONLY KEEP ADDIN TO DIS IF I GET SOME REVIEWS! IF NOT DEN I WILL STOP!


End file.
